Prayer of the Refugee
by Leinna
Summary: It's war. Pirates have a country under siege. A woman and her son are left, her husband is dead, the boats are full and they desperately need to get away. This is the tale of one captain's kindness.
1. Overview

**Prayer of the Refugee**

**Overview**

_It's war. Pirates have a country under siege. A woman and her son are left, her husband is dead, the boats are full and they desperately need to get away. This is the tale of one captain's kindness_

**Province, Country**  
_Fethiye, Turkey_

**Main Characters**  
_Woman- Fahriye Zafer  
Son- Sabahattin Zafer  
Captain- Garrett Adams  
Dead Husband- Alaric Zafer_

**My Inspiration  
**

**Rise Against.  
**

**Prayer of the Refugee**

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew._

_Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch._

_Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You wont let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You wont let me down, down, down!_

_Down!_

_We are the angry and the desperate,  
The hungry, and the cold,  
We are the ones who kept quiet,  
And always did what we were told._

_But we've been sweating while you slept so calm,  
In the safety of your home.  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up  
Everything you've known._

_Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You wont let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You wont let me down, down, down!_

_So open your eyes child,  
Let's be on our way.  
Broken windows and ashes  
Are guiding the way._

_Keep quiet no longer,  
We'll sing through the day,  
Of the lives that we've lost,  
And the lives we've reclaimed._

_Go!_

_Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You wont let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You wont let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up…  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)  
Don't hold me up…  
(I don't need your help)  
No! No! No!  
Don't hold me up!  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)  
Don't hold me up!  
(I don't need your help)  
Don't let me down, down, down, down, down!_


	2. The End

Chapter 1.

The End.

Screaming. Running. Panic. The burning desire to save my son. This is my life.

I race across the barren wasteland that I used to call home while cradling my five-month-old son, Sabahattin, in my arms as he sleeps peacefully, undisturbed as I run, pressed up against the only thing he knows as safety… Yet I do not envy him. Without my worries and my want for his safety, we'd both be long dead by now in this savage place.

It was not always like this, bombs exploding constantly, air raids in the dead of night, pirates stealing whatever they get of off our military ships. No, this place was once beautiful; waters that sparkled like diamonds, lush bright green grass, and tall palm trees. Now, 10 years into the war, things could not look more different; water black with ash, blood, and oil, where there was once grass there's only sand and dirt thanks to the fire that ravaged our lands for a year. No more trees, they were all blown up after the few days of the war. The people have been altered, too. Where most were friendly, outgoing people who always helped their neighbors and could always spare food at a meal for a hungry straggler are now angry, hostile, and would spare nothing for anyone. Not even their dying children…

I sprint to the docks desperately as I think of old time but quickly shake them free; the tears threaten to spill over and fall on my precious baby boy. The boats that are now boarding are my only salvation now, my life-lines that I'm clutching onto so tightly. They are now in my sight, I can see them so clearly, the thousands of people boarding and- What? Ships are already leaving? No! Almost half of them are gone now, and my American saviors cannot send anymore until December..7 more months of this? I refuse. It's at least 10 more minutes before the last vessel is scheduled to depart and already closing in on it. I don't dare to let myself hope and already my mind is forming a plan to get on that ship. Whether by force or begging, I'm not too sure yet. I'm now on the stairs and dangerously close to hoping when the bell sounds off, signaling that it's time for the boat to leave. No! They can't force me to leave and turn around, not when I'm practically on-board! I climb the steps two at a time, yelling at the top of my lungs to wait, to let us on, my baby will die if they don't! But the men even refuse to look at me, it's as if I'm not even there. Whether I'm too hideous to look at, or they pity me too much I don't know. I hold my son out to them, hoping they get the message and at least take the child, but they just turn away from me and begin un-doing the second set of ropes that hold up the stairs that I'm still trying to climb. Tears are now running freely down my face, all hope lost for my little boy. "Please!" I wrench out as the stairs give way beneath me.


End file.
